Caged Princess
by joshiZcheri
Summary: Elena, Pandora's princess, rarely go out their kingdom let alone their castle due to her powers. Her powers can greatly affect the war between the other two kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1

**Cheri:** Hi! This is O-sama's first story featuring D-gray Man

**Z:** For some reason, O-sama is beginning to start liking stories in which Allen is a girl

**Allen:** Hey!

**Lenalee:** Well, Allen-kun looks nice as a girl _*imagines a female Allen*_ I want to have a younger sister too!

**Lavi**_**:**__ *sees the image of Allen as a girl as imagined by Lenalee*_ Strike! Allen I wouldn't mind it if you turned into a girl

**Allen:** *_teary eyes*_ Lenalee… Lavi…

**Disclaimer-san:** Cheri, Z and their owner doesn't own D-gray man.

* * *

><p>In this world, three kingdoms outshine the others: Black Order, NOAH and Pandora<p>

There was a rumor about Pandora's princess. Only a few outsiders were able to see her. She was said to be extremely beautiful, kind and polite. She also possessed an angelic voice and healing abilities.

But still there was a hidden power within her that made her uncle, King Mana, worry. According to rumors, it has to do with Innocence.

Innocence are crystals with powers searched by the Black Order and the NOAH. These two are in a war and nobody knows when it started.

Exorcists are the Black Order's specialized soldiers. They use Innocence as weapons.

Their rival kingdom, NOAH searched for these Innocence to destroy them with their soldiers called Akuma.

Pandora was a kingdom neutral to their hostilities. This changed when a village was destroyed by NOAH. This was the start of Pandora allying with the Black Order.

* * *

><p>Three travelers, specifically Exorcists, arrived in Pandora's capital which is Central. They were exploring the capital. It seemed that the people simply adored their King and the princess.<p>

"Che,What an extremely naïve kingdom." Kanda, an exorcist with his sword said

"Now Yu, isn't that a good thing?" Lavi reasoned toying with his hammer.

"Don't call me by my first name Baka Usagi!"

"Hey, both of you should stop fighting" Lenalee ordered "For now let's explore the city"

"Why? Shouldn't we just ask for an audience with the king?" Kanda asked

"Kanda, nii-san said to gather reports about the princess right?"

Kanda looked around.

"Yu?" Lavi inquired

"Kanda?" Lenalee said at the same time as Lavi

"I hear someone singing near the forest."

Kanda went to the direction of the voice. The two followed. At first, they didn't here a thing but then the voice was getting clearer.

"_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo kawari nante hoka ni inainda karenai de ichirin no han_a_."_

The owner of the voice seemed content. They went nearer and saw a girl, around fifteen, singing on a clearing.

She had long wavy snow white hair reaching up to her waist. She wore a simple satin blue dress.

"_Hikari ga mato -" _

She broke off her singing and faced the three Exorcists with her silver-gray eyes that seemed to search to your very soul.

"Who are you?" She asked then noticed the Rose crest on the left breast of their uniforms "Could you be Exorcists?"

Lavi who was mesmerized yelled "Strike!"

"Eh?" The girl looked surprised as Lavi went near and held her hands.

"What's your name? Your address? And-"

"Lavi!" Lenalee scolded "You're scaring her!"

The girl forced a smile."Nice to meet you, Exorcists" she curtsied.

The three of them narrowed their eyes. For a girl to curtsey like that, means that she's a noble.

"So you really were here, Elena!" a cold voice shouted

The girl, Elena looked frantic then calmed down. The Exorcists saw a man with long vibrant red hair and Phantom of the Opera mask on the right side of his face.

"It's been for a while right, Master Cross?"

"Yeah, it's been for a while so what the hell are you doing outside the castle?"

"Er-" Elena was silent, clearly not used to lying.

"Heh, caught you off guard eh?" Cross turned to the three stunned Exorcists, he smirked.

"Young for Exorcists. Follow me, the king is expecting you. And Elena, you are not allowed to escape again. Your uncle was being frantic creating that havoc back there."

"Sorry" Elena's aura was gloomy

Just then a young teenager with spiky black hair and cat-like golden eyes appeared before Elena. He was holding a coat and put it on Elena gently.

"Hime-sama, King Mana is looking for you."

"Thank you, Shion"

Lenalee and Lavi looked at her.

"Is something wrong, Exorcists?" Elena asked kindly

"Are you the Snow White haired princess of healing?" Lenalee inquired, her eyes sparkling.

"Eh?" Elea looked confused

"Elena will not understand that, she hasn't been able to leave the castle when she was six"

"Never that is except now with her awake" Shion added

Cross somewhat gave him a glare in which the latter returned. One could see sparks between them

"Now, now stop fighting would you," a tall lean man with sharp facial features appeared. The three Exorcists somehow recognized him as Baron Aleistar Krory from a diplomatic visit from Pandora at the Black Order a few days ago.

"Krory, what's wrong?" Shion asked

"His Majesty is looking for Elena-sama. If she won't be there as soo as possible, I'm afraid Alicia cannot stop him."

Then black wings appeared at Shion's back. He carried Elena (princess-style).

"Then it can't be help, Cross and Krory, guide the Exorcists will you."

With that, Shion fluttered.

"Amazing, who is he?" Lenalee murmured

"Lord Shion Hanaichi, the Knight of Six" Cross answered

"Knight? Could it be the ones serving the king?" Lavi asked

"Che, besides what the heck was wrong with that princess?"

"Oi, you should watch that mouth of yours Exorcist." Cross warned

"Yes, there are people, especially us Knights, would never forgive your conduct." Krory added "That aside, a carriage have bee prepared. Would you care to join us Sir Cross?"

"I'll be on my own"

* * *

><p>As the four of them arrived in the castle, they were guided by a maid to a room. Krory accompanied the Exorcists. They sat down.<p>

"This is a beautiful place, Sir Krory" Lenalee said to in which he smiled

"Thank you,"

Lavi observed his surroundings "Ne, we can ask questions right?"

"Yes"

"What on earth is Pandora thinking?" Lavi asked

Krory was taken a back for a while then he sighed. "I guess you'll ask me that question one way or aother but, Mana-sama is the only one who'll tell you later on"

"Hey, are you also a knight?" Kanda inquired

"Well, I am the Knight of Nine"

"That's great!" Lenalee praised "What about the Alicia girl you're talking about?"

Krory looked shocked, Kanda noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I thought you would ask about Sir Cross first"

"We knew him from what Komui told us. Cross Marian was once a Black Order General but right now he is Pandora's Knight of One"

"Well, Lenalee-san, the Alicia you were asking about is Lady Alicia Akimoto, Knight of Two"

* * *

><p>Somewhere outside the castle, a sixteen year old girl with her long brown hair tied in a high ponytail sneezed. Her flower pattern red kimono was hugging her petite figure. She was with Shion in the castle garden.<p>

"Do you have a cold, Alicia?"

She shook her head ad looked at the castle, "Someone's probably talking about me"

"Do you even believe that?"

"It's accurate to me around eighty-nine percent" Alicia yawned. She really was bored with the surveillance and stuff. All she wants was to buy cite stuffs to wear for her and Elena. Well she did also give Mana some books from time to time. She began to form various images on her mind, mostly of her and Elena trying those cute clothes and Mana approving of their cuteness.

"White really suits her" Alicia said loudly

"Alicia, were you thinking about giving stuffs with Hime-sama again?" Shion asked

"Partly." She sighed "When is her Proper Etiquette lecture going to end?"

"Well she still has History, Math, Geography and Language next"

"Argh! That is torture!"

"Now Lady Alicia, you shouldn't say something unladylike especially to ojou-sama's schedule" a man around his twenties said. His long golden hair was plaited and his sea-green eyes were twinkling in amusement.

"Humph, well if it isn't this Lord Kyle. How is the Knight of Seven with his job?"

"I've confirmed that a Noah has entered within our territory."

"What should we do?" Shion asked Alicia as she was of a higher rank than him. Kyle similarly looked at her.

"For now, the two of you look around for while. I'll report this to His Majesty. Return before the meeting with the Exorcists" Alicia ordered

"Yes, ma'am" The two left

"Noah… Could there be a spy here?" Alicia asked herself as she went to Mana's room as fast as she can

* * *

><p><strong>Z:<strong> If you are wondering from about Elena's song, it's "Ichirin no Hana" from Bleach.

**Cheri: **For Elena's simple satin blue dress just refer to ..

**Z:** For some of the characters descriptions, .com is quite a great help

**Cheri:** For the outfits of Alicia you may refer to http:/www./lace_dress/princess_

**Allen:** Umm… are you advertising?

**Cheri & Z:** No, these websites don't even belong to us

Lenalee: So Allen's a princess. Does she have the curse eye and the hand?

**Cheri:** Not yet.

**Kanda:** Che

**Lavi:** Eh? When did Yu arrive?

**Kanda:** Shut up Baka Usagi!

**Cheri:** Anyways, if there are questions, we could answer those…. Maybe

**Z:** You could also give suggestions if you want


	2. Chapter 2

**Z:** It's been ages since we last updated. Cheri's not here since she's still asleep. But here~ Chapter 2.

* * *

><p>After a series of twists and turns, Alicia finally knocked on a door.<p>

"Come in"

When she opened it, she saw other than her uncle, Mana Walker.

"Great that you're here Mana. I've got something to report to you" she said as she closed the door.

"Speak"

Alicia quickly filled in the details of Kyle's report and her order to him and Shion (since they only listen to Mana, Elena and her). She also told him her suspicions.

"I've already considered that possibility" Mana confessed "But, to think that person had allowed a Noah to enter is unpardonable."

Alicia tensed. She willed herself to get used to assassinations, espionage and battles with different kinds of people ever since she became a Knight. When she was a little girl, she trained hard to become one to protect Elena and Pandora. But her training definitely did not prepare her to see a furious Mana. The Mana she knew was always smiling.

Sensing Alicia's discomfort, Mana smiled sweetly at her.

"Alice dear," Mana addressed her. He calls her Alice rather than Alicia. "Why don't you meet up with the Exorcists and help Krory in answering their questions. I'll be with you as soon as possible."

"Understood"

With that, she left and went to the room where Krory and those Exorcists where having a meeting. She really thanked that she did not inherit a specific Walker weakness, the ability to get lost easily.

She really marvel the fact that the king and princess of Pandora even get lost at their very own castle! Their memory was quite excellent so why were they lost at their very own castle? That is a mystery that even she cannot answer.

She opened the door without even bothering to knock. She saw the three Exorcists Shion talked.

The red-headed, when he saw her exclaimed "Strike!"

She sweatdropped, Are all red-headed guys womanizers? Cross even flirts with her.

"Lady Alicia?" Krory looked at her skeptically

The three Exorcists were observing her carefully. As the Knight of two, she was already used to this. She hated it though. A lot of them couldn't believe that she, Alicia Walker Akimoto, a seventeen year old noble is the feared Knight of two.

She turned her at them and in an icy voice said, "His Majesty will arrive here later, please prepare yourselves."

She beckoned them to sit and wait. She was a cheerful and happy-go-lucky person but she puts on a façade of a serious person as a knight. She also developed the wolf look which says; _no matter how bad you think you are, I am much much more worse than you_ so don't mess with me.

**...**

Lenalee was somehow uncomfortable. She kept staring at the knight's silver eyes. It was different from the princess's yet the same. Alicia's eyes were calculating and she seemed to be capable of extracting information by sheer will. The princess's eyes were kind and she seemed to be able to read your soul.

If Lenalee was guilty of something, she doesn't want to look at those eyes.

"Alicia, they are friends so you don't need to be that formal."

They turned to the door and saw the king with a small box. Krory and Alicia kneeled.

"Your Highness,"

Mana sat down with them. It really amazed the Exorcists on how simple Mana looked since they've seen other aristocrats of Pandora who were extravagant.

"Mana's not the same" Alicia said, seeming to hear what they were thinking

"Eh?" Lavi blurted

"Could you be Bookman Junior?" Mana asked Lavi who then nodded.

"The old man?" Alicia raised her eyebrows "So he finally got an apprentice."

"Now this makes everything easier" Lavi's tone was cheerful at first before it became cold "We came here for information most especially regarding your niece, King Mana"

"Hmph, Bookmen are really like hyenas seeking knowledge" Alicia smirked

"I'll take that as a compliment" Lavi beamed. Kanda only said "Che"

"But which niece are you talking about?" Mana asked politely, his confusion was quite evident in his face.

"The princess, she's your only niece right? " Lenalee answered, fidgeting. She hoped she did not get the wrong answer.

"How rude," Alicia huffed "I am also Mana's niece."

"Lady Alicia, they don't know much" Krory reminded

"Most likely. They haven't read much on what that weird eccentric man gave them." She said with contempt "Mana,I think we need to get to the point now."

"Point taken," With that, he opened the box and they saw eight shining crystals.

"Innocence!" the three Exorcists burst out. They were surprised but who wouldn't? An innocence shard is quite hard to find. How difficult would it be to find eight Innocence shards?

"The rumors regarding Elena and Innocence are somewhat true" Mana confirmed their suspicion.

"In total, she found nine shards" Alicia concluded

"Nine?" Kanda repeated

"The ninth refers to me" Krory said "Elena-sama was the one who found me"

****...****

"_Aleistar-sama!" a beautiful blonde woman exclaimed "The townspeople have arrived. Please hurry and escape. I'm just a servant so they would not think highly of me"_

"_Eliade, there is no way I would just leave you here!" Krory insisted "A world without you is meaningless!"_

_Outside there were angry cries heard,_

"_Monster!"_

"_Vampire!"_

_The people were storming his manor at night carrying torches. They branded him as a vampire and he belived him. Eliade said the same but she loved him. He himself believed for there are times when he gets back to his senses to find himself sucking blood from the villagers. This terrified him for he doesn't even have a heart to hurt a fly._

"_Aleistar-sama!" Eliade exclaimed as they were running away from the villagers. She has noticed the distant look in his eyes._

"_Eliade, I-" Krory wasn't able to finish since Eliade kissed him on his lips._

"_Aleistar, remember that you are you. I love you for who you are even if you're what they call a vampire"_

_Then she widened her eyes and pushed Krory to the side. She was shot and fell to the ground._

"_Aleistar" Eliade's voice was faltering "Sorry"_

"_Eliade, please live!" Krory cried as he hugged her_

"_Aleistar, I'll always be with you…" _

****...****

"And what happened after?" Lavi and Lenalee asked, clearly interested.

"Honestly, I don't remember it. I only remembered waking up in the castle and Rama briefed me on what happened. From that moment, I vowed to serve the princess. " Krory admitted with a low bow on his head.

The incidents that happened to the count shocked him and his mind blocked bits and bits of his memories, Lavi reasoned. The other part of his mind was thinking that maybe the Innocence has something to do with it... or maybe even the princess.

"The princess has nothing to do with this." Alicia said, clearly understanding Lavi's trail of thoughts.

Lavi saw a flash of horror in her face but was quickly replaced by an expressionless face.

"And why so?" Lavi raised his brows, challenging the lady.

Alicia was already at her peak. She would really want to chop the red-head's hair right off. She's the Knight of Two and furthermore a Duke's daughter. She kept her cool though. She looked at Mana who nodded encouragingly. She faced Lavi and saw in his eye the look that saw plentiful meaningless deaths.

"And why not?" She sighed "But… That girl… she does not know much power inside her. Those guys are after her"

"Those guys?" the three Exorcists repeated and leaned forward.

Alicia chuckled darkly and bitterly. They looked at her questioningly, except Mana who knew that they had trespassed a sensitive subject. Krory, finally realizing it, cleared his throat to get the attention of the Exorcists.

"The Noah wants her"

Then Alicia stopped laughing. "You know Bookman Junior, you knew it from the start. The samurai one was a little slow. And Miss Lenalee, as what you may have feared, yes, a Noah had entered this territory."

The three Exorcists looked at the Knight of Two carefully. She seemed to be releasing a sadistic aura.

"Why don't you attend the party, Exorcists. You would get some clues on those monsters, right?"

****...****

"Lady Elena?" Rama studied her mistress. She seemed to be paler than usual. Her silver eyes flickered. He tensed.

The warm eyes became colder until it turned golden in color.

Then the kind silver eyes came back, "Ah! Rama sorry, I was not paying attention. You were saying?"

He was still in shock after seeing those viper-like eyes in the warm lady he serves again. He need to hide it from her. She doesn't know about herself.

"My lady, you need to prepare for he ball. A lot of aristocrats would be present."

She sighed. "I know. As Pandora's princess I should have the correct image. "

"I'm glad you understood."

This time, the princess's smile was melancholic. "It would be nice if I wasn't like this right? Having this so called gift… it's a curse."


End file.
